jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Notorious B.I.G
|Notōriasu Biggu}} is the Stand of Carne, featured in Vento Aureo. Appearance In its original form, with its user alive; appearing momentarily, Notorious B.I.G. seems humanoid. Its right eye is masked and its teeth are bared. Changing upon its user's death, it begins as a small blob-like creature of two short arms and mostly a head of two eyes, again with its right eye covered by a halved piece rising in a peak above its head. Its helmet, shoulder-guards, and arm armor are decorated with stripes and its arms end in what appear to be tiny wheels. After consuming enough matter, Notorious B.I.G. undergoes a second transformation into a much larger monster. It becomes big enough to fill up the entire end of a plane's cabin and its arms become two stretchy tentacles. Its pointed helmet now curls over the top of its head and the Stand now possesses a mouth filled with blunt human-like teeth. Personality Notorious B.I.G. is a rather unique Stand due to its activation prerequisite of having its user die, and its capacity to live on after this. It seems to have an infantile personality, seeking only to devour things to further its growth. After it is dropped into the sea, it occasionally attacks ships sailing by that are faster than the waves. Sailors warn against the nearby area, naming it "Tyrrhenian's stomach". Abilities *'Immortality': Notorious B.I.G. was destroyed several times, only to completely recuperate within seconds; even dropping it from a moving airplane into the ocean had no effect on it whatsoever. This ability comes from the fact it activated through the death of its original user, and as such, the original user cannot be killed in order to be rid of Notorious B.I.G. In the end, it was dumped into the ocean as the protagonists were unable to kill it. *'Possession': Notorious B.I.G. seems to have no body after the death of its user, so it slowly infects anyone that has touched the remains of its user and eats away at flesh in order to grow a monstrous body. Like Talking Head, it is capable of controlling those it has infected to a certain extent, such as making Giorno write its thoughts with the hand it infected. Once a body has been created, it continues infecting others in order to increase its size, even able to infect nonliving objects and Stands and grow by absorbing their powers, thus making it immune to physical attacks. However, objects that have been softened by Spice Girl are incapable of being devoured due to their elastic nature. *'Life Devourer': One of the biggest aspects about Notorious B.I.G. was that it is blind and tracks its prey via motion sensing, attacking the fastest moving object within range. This proves a major disadvantage as one can distract Notorious B.I.G. through running water, a clock, or spring objects. This secures its prison in the ocean, where it mindlessly attacks waves and upcoming boats to no avail. Gallery NotoriousBIG2.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' Notorious Profile.png|Stand stats notoriousbigpre.jpg|Notorious B.I.G. before Carne's Death BigeatingTrishiboot.png|Notorious B.I.G. is eating Trish's boot References Site Navigation Category:Stands Category:Part 5 Stands Category:Automatic Stands